IN THE HOWGARTO
by GaryChan
Summary: Set in the magical school of Hogwarts, featuring Slytherin witch Nic.


**IN THE HOGWARTO**

**By: MGA**

_Deep in the corridors of the ye old wizarding school of Hogwarts, an unknown force was a stir._

Twas once a girl named Nic. She was a young Slytherin witch who attented the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nic was having quite a troubling morning one day. She was up all night on Hogblr and barely got any sleep. There she was, eyes dropping, struggling to get ready, rushing around and looking for her books.

"Today is only the second week of school and I'm going to be late for my potions class again." she thought to herself.

"UGGGGGHHHHH" she moaned.

Yes, Nic was quite the delinquent you could say. However, young Nic had a dream. This dream was to find a so totally awesome friend. You see, Nic didn't have any pals because of her reputation at school. No one would want to be around her because she didn't talk much and gave glares at people. Nic was actually like this because she was shy and she truly is very kind hearted and considerate of others.

Anyhow, as she leaped through her dorm and raced through the corridors, Slytherin boy Joe was enjoying his first period stroll. Joe was a bad boy, for he was quite the bad boy type. He didn't really like going to his classes. Nic ran, she ran and ran and ran as fast as she could to get to her class. Unfortunately, she ran too fast… BOOM. Just like that, she and Joe bumped into each other with a force of a hundred horses.

"OWWWWWWW" yelled Joe.

"Hey watch it freak." Nic chicly got up and brushed herself off. Joe on the other hand was still on the ground moaning. Nic just glanced at him but then started heading off to her class. All of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, Joe grabbed Nic's arm.

"Who do you think y-" Joe was cut off.

He realized who he had bumped into. It was Nic. Nic Lam. The woman he had secretly loved for years. There she was in all her glory. Her long shoulder-length hair and cute little glasses. He began to speak again…

"Um…uhm…are you okay" he asked.

Nic looked puzzled. But, calmly replied…

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nic shook off his arm and started heading off again. Joe just watched as Nic soared through the halls like a goddess.

Nic finally reached the outside of her class. Oh Nic, what a girl, she then stealthily but powerfully kung fu-ed her way into the classroom to her seat without anyone's knowing.

` "Hah. That's right" she chuckled to herself as she sat down.

Fortunately, Mr. Gary the potions teacher started class late.

"Good morning students. Today we have a new friend joining us."

A boy went to the front of the class.

"Nile, please introduce yourself." Mr. Gary said.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Nile. Nile Boyz. But you can call me Nile."

All the girls collapsed, except for Nic because she wasn't really interested in this new kid.

"Great job son", said Mr. Gary "Why don't you go find yourself a seat?"

Mr. Gary looked around.

"Oh, there is one beside Nic."

Nic glared at Mr. Gary, and then at Nile. Nile smiled at her but Nic just rolled her eyes.

"Okay class. Let's get started. Today we will be talking about the special lotus potion!" said Mr. Gary

Everyone groaned. As the lecture started, Nile went to sit down beside Nic. She glanced at him, and he glanced back. She looked away.

After the lecture, Nile looked over to Nic again as they were packing up.

"Um. So you said your name was Nic?" said Nile.

"I never said my name. Mr. Gary did"

"Oh…yeah...right."

"What an idiot", she thought. Nic smirked. Nile saw Nic's expression. And just like that, Nile could feel it, camera angles changing, lights dimming, loooooooove sequence. Nile had fallen in love with Nic.

"What a gorgeous smile she has" said Nile. Nic just looked at him.

"Well, Nile, I'm gonna go now. See ya"

She ran off.

"Yeah…bye." dazed Nile mumbled.

_LUNCH TIME_

Ah, lunch time. What a time I tell you. Nic was feeling exceptionally hungry and felt like having a nice greasy lunch. As she entered the hall, she sat down at her usual spot, comfortably on the end of the table away from all the other kids. She was alone, but comfortable. She observed the dishes on the table.

" .MMM. IM GONNA GET MA GRUB ON TODAY BABAY." She yelled.

She scooped up some mash potatoes, chicken pie, coleslaw and home fries. Oh mama, what a meal. As she wolfed down her food, Joe walked into the hall. He looked around and saw Nic eating lonely by herself.

"This is my chance" he said.

Joe went to go sit beside her but was stopped by an unknown force...

It was Nile. He had already gone to where Nic was sitting. Joe grumbled. There Nile was, putting the move on Nic. Joe felt anger build inside of him.

"Hey Nic. Whatcha doin there?" Nile asked.

Nic glared at him. "I'M EATING. CAN'T YOU SEE?"

"Mind if I sit here?" he continued.

Nic didn't respond and just continued eating her food.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the secret wizard club. Some of the girls in our potion class invited me."

"Wy du yu want mi tu go?" Nic said with food stuffed in her mouth.

"I…just…ya know…wanted to get to know you a lil' more."

Nic continued eating.

"Oh common. It'll be fun. There will be people, pizza, and you can dance with me!" said Nile.

"WHAAAAAT! Really?"

"Yeah, we can dance together! It'll be great"

"No no, not the dancing you fool. PIZZA! I LOOOOOOOVE PIZZA."

"Oh yeah, uhm, pizza is cool, yeah…So I'll see you there?"

"TOTALLY MANNNN"

Joe watched the two. How envious he was indeed. He had to go to that club. Or else, he could lose Nic forever.

_AT THE CLUB_

Joe devised his plan. He had to figure out a way to swoon Nic. He entered the noisy club. It was really noisy I tell ya'. The beats were loud, the DJ was rockin' and the chicks were shakin'. But there, among all the sounds, in the distance, at the bar, Joe could see it. He could see it. The divinity had appeared once more. There Nic was, eating some pizza, drinking some juice and laughing with Nile. Joe was really pissed off now. He wanted to eat pizza with Nic too! And to make it even worse, the juice was orange-peach-mango. That was his favourite! Joe stood there, frozen. All of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, Nile grabbed Nic's wrist and pulled her outside of the back door of the club. Joe got a hold of himself and then stealthily but powerfully kung fu-ed his way through the club to head to this back door. He peeked out of the doorway, stealthily, to see what was happening.

"What are you doing Nile? I was enjoying my pizza!" whined Nic.

"Nic, what do you think of me?" Nile asked.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, what am I? What am I to you?"

"I guess….I guess you've become sort of a friend for me," Nic said as she looked at him. "You see, I have never really had a friend before because people think I'm a pretty scary person. But, that's not true."

"So, I'm just a friend?"

"Well to you, it may seem like 'just a friend', but it really means a lot to me. "Dammit" Nile mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." Nile said as tears started forming in his eyes. "Yeah, we are just friends then."

"YAH!"

"Yah…"

All of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, Joe sprung out of his hiding spot. He pushed the heart-broken Nile to the ground, pulled him up, slapped him to the ground again, pulled him up and whispered…

"Get a hold of yourself man. You are gonna make me cry too"

"O-O-O-O-O-O" Nile choked.

"Common man!"

"O-O-O-K" he said.

Then, Joe looked at Nic. She was looking quite puzzled after this event. Joe grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the scene. Nile watched the two and sighed.

"Better luck next time, Nile" he said to himself. And he walked alone all the way home.

_MEANWHILE_

Joe was still pulling Nic by the wrist, and it was starting to hurt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" said Nic

Joe turned around with a smirked expression and said…

"All will be revealed soon"

After 6 hours of walking, the two reached a bridge underneath a cherry blossom tree. Joe looked at Nic

"Who are you?" Nic asked.

Joe removed his glass slippers, satin shawl and fur coat that he was wearing.

"I know you" she said

"I have something important to tell you Nic. Ever since I first saw you I have adored you. When I see you, I feel as if I am in the heavens."

Nic looked at Joe with a shocked expression. She could feel it, camera angles changing, lights dimming, loooooooove sequence.

"I love you, Nic"

"I love you too, Joe!"

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes.

They hugged.


End file.
